Beyblade Guardian
by MajesticsGuardian
Summary: FULL SUMMERY INSIDE!This is my fic in english.It goes about a mysterious new BBA team.Who was raised for a mission but never completed the mission.Now they are the guardians of beyblade,loyal to their mission in battle for the titel.PairingsoliverOc,Rober


MajesticsGuardian:This is the english version of my story it's kinda changed tho (lines and stuff)

Summery : It goes about a mysterious new BBA team.Who was raisedfor a mission but never completed the mission.Now they are the guardians of beyblade,loyal to their mission in battle for the titel.With love ,hate,sorrow,faith,friendship and darkness on their way.when the old team has come back and they have to choose between their order and their hearts...Pairings...Rated for later chapters please R&R  
Oliver/Oc/Oc,Robert/Oc,Oc/Oc,other pairing yet to come

Story: Beyblade G-Guardians  
-----------------------------------  
Chaper 1 : My guardian ?

It was almost one four 'clock in the morning when a boy walked through the streets of Paris. The boy knew that it wouldn't be safe that he was all alone. But he could care less...for now. The boy had shoulder lenght green hair .He was about eighteen years old and had beautifull violet eyes wich only seen to wonder away. He wore some dark blue jeans with white gym shoes and a black shirt with no sleeves. He also had red fingerless gloves and in his right ear a dark blue earring.

All the time that the boy was walking ,sunking deep in his thoughts. He had the feeling he was being followed he had speeded up his steps. He was right he was being followed. It was by an creature so mysterious. It admires the sky, could go up in the night with the agilaty of a cat the speed of a wolf. The boy walked faster and faster, untill he was being grabbed by the arm and was taken into an alley. "What is ...aaah" he was throwed at the wall. The boy lookes supricely up and saw a man who was smiling. The man was all in black and had even a black cape.He grabbed his katana from under his cape."Come boy and join us!" the man spoke and pointed his sword toward the boy."Never" the boy said then made the man a cut at the boys arm.He gave the boy a punsh in the stomach, leeving the boy falling on his knees. The boy looked up and saw the man ready for another attack. But he was being stopped by someone, someone in a red cape. The person threw the man off her andgrabbed her katana. The boy looked with unbelieve while the two made ready for a fight. That this was happening to him, could there go wrong more? The person in the red cape attacked first and within a few hits the man lay on the ground. The person turned around to the green haired boy "It's going to be all right, don't worry" as a female voice was being heared. She got a red bandana under her cape and started to bandage the wound with it. "Olivier you shouldn't go alone on the street this late again "a strict yet consurned voice spoke. With these words she jumped on the roof and dissepeared in the darkness of the night.

The boy was Olivier LesDemonde a french millonairs son. He was very famous being the best beyblader of france and one of the best of Europe. He is chef at a restaurant and a director of the louvre.

Olivier went to his house he went over the fence and run to the door. Then he ran to the window of his room and climbed toward the window.As he sneeked in nobodu cought him,all those times he'd hung with Enrique finaly paid of.He felt on his bed " what a night" as he looked to the wound with the bandana wrapped around it.Then he wondered as he walked toward the balcony and watched the stars.When he looked down he saw the person in the red also watching the stars, when she looked around Oliver saw a glimp of her face.When he blinked ,dissepeared the girl into the darkness again.He walked inside and closed the doors as a cartain.He threw his shoes ,socks and jeans off and layd into his king isze bed.He thought all about what was happend until his thoughts put him asleepHe didn´t know he was being watched.the girl looked threw the window toward the sleeping boy "sweet dreams i will protect you from now on i promise" she said with a soft voice as she dissapeared again into the night.

MajesticsGuardian:hope you like it please revieuw ...sorry the chapter wasn't thta long


End file.
